


Bro for UBC

by DeBussy_heehee



Category: Academia (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BL, Boy Love, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Dom/sub, Dominance, Emily Carr Institute of Art and Design, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Other, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Shameless Smut, Sub UVic, University, University of British Columbia - Freeform, University of Victoria, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeBussy_heehee/pseuds/DeBussy_heehee
Summary: UBC and UVic have been bros for many years. Though very different, they've shared a close bond and mutual respect for one another. But opposites attract, and romantic tension begins to grow between them. UBC decides to make the first move. But what implications will this have on their relationship...
Relationships: UBC/ECIAD, UBC/UVic
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Bro for UBC

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely unbiased personification of British Columbia Universities, inspired by being up in the AM's and the will to do anything but study for finals.

For the longest time, UVic and UBC have been close bros with each other. UVic has always been a bit more of a timid and introspective guy, but his detached nature has its charm and he has always been beloved by his local community as the cute, aloof type. On the other hand, UBC is very forward, outgoing and his global popularity is in a completely different league. Despite their differences, the two of them have always made a dynamic pair that way. Recently, however, UBC has been a little bit more flirtatious with UVic and the way he looks at him has changed. One day, they are both lectures and chilling at UBC’s and suddenly, UBC starts to make his move.

“What the…? You fag!” UVic blurts out, pushing his bro’s arms off.

UVic stares at him in shock but gets hard anyway because UBC is so handsome. He continues to refuse him, yet… he can’t help but feel turned on by his bro’s manliness and overwhelming lust. “

“No-”, UVic tries to say again. But it’s too late. UBC’s tongue is already in his mouth. UVic’s tongue fights heavily with UBC for a moment but ultimately gives in, until he stops and pulls back, or more accurately, is held back by UBC strong hands.

UBC chuckles. “I guess you can’t resist my charms as much as you thought.”

UVic just stares at him with a combination of shock, lust and confusion for a moment. “What the fuck is going on?” He finally asks.

“I’ve been after you for a while now actually, and I figured that since the timing felt right, why not take what I want?” UBC responds slyly.

“Well, what about your gf, Emily Carr? Imagine if she found out. You’re still going to risk jeopardizing your relationship like this?”

“Emily?” UBC laughs. “I’m honestly so sick of her, always playing the cute <UwU> artsy type."

“But still-”

“Don’t you know who I am? I can have any woman I want. They all love UBC.” He then moves his head closer to UVic’s. “So, what do you say?”

UVic looks at him for a moment, wondering how to respond...but suddenly his tongue is in UBC’s mouth. UBC takes the lead and they makeout fervidly. He bites UVic’s lip lightly and feels his way down to his crotch, taking notice of how UVic’s pants are really stretching to the limit down there.

UVic pulls back. “I can’t do this. I’m not gay...Or I’ve never thought myself to be anyways...”

“You sure about that bro?” UBC smirks. “But anyways, no ones going to know except for the two of us. Besides, I hear that a lot of straight guys have experimented with their friend before. It’s no big deal, trust me.”

UVic thinks about it for a moment. “Okay, but just this once…” Flustered and blushing, he averts his gaze. “...For my bro.”

  
  



End file.
